The watcher
by daemonlight
Summary: Someone's watching them. Multiple perspectives.


_Don't own 'em. It'd be fun if I did though._

_For those people who are interested, Heero's journal is most likely on permanent hiatus. I know I just gave y'all 2 new chapters, but... I can't write to it right now. Maybe someday._

_And now for something completely different...  
_

The Watcher:

* * *

They had thought the fighting was over. Everything was calming down, and people were falling back into some kind of order as the governments got settled and acclimated to each other. People of all different types, from opposing sides and all walks of life were learning to get along. What could be the harm in seeing each other? They were meeting as only friends for the first time. Not as allies, or enemies, or spies. But finally getting to act their "age," trying to impose a youth lost so long ago; some more successfully than others, but they all needed time.

They gathered together once again, bringing those still alive that stood with them, to see what they could make of these former alliances. Wondering if anything would from the war would be able to continue through the trials of peace.

No one was ready for the massacre that occurred. What happened to trying to aid the soldiers back into everyday life? These boys were once again alienated as the present leaders decided they could not be trusted as part of this new society being created after the power they had held and could still wield. Considered humans no more, the most dangerous weapons the war created were scheduled for destruction.

Thinking of it from one perspective it makes sense. With these volatile elements out of the way, there is nothing to worry about. No people fighting over the rights to five fifteen year-old-boys that hold the power to destroy the world. It makes sense in the boys' minds because it was how they were trained to think. Yet they still desired to live, or at least go out fighting as the case may be. It is a mystery to this day how could those who fought the war alongside them so severely underestimate how that power would be harnessed to preserve the life of the wielder.

So many deaths occurred that day as this "post-war" battle progressed; each side trying to gain the upper hand. The casualties were not one sided but for as long as they were fighting these 5 boy warriors didn't seem to notice or care about the injuries they acquired as they were struggling to be allowed their lives and the freedom they had fought for. Finally after many hours of fighting an instant came where both sides were still. There was no telling what caused this; whether it was deliberate or if it was just an inevitable lull in fighting that stretched just a little too long. In any case the combatants stared at each other across the space between them that seemed so wide when swept up in the passion of the moment but was only a few feet; and somehow an unspoken agreement was met.

Both sides backed away from the other, treating the wounded and collecting the dead. The next day two ships were launched, and the five said goodbye to their other halves. Looking away from the past they faded into the background…

--

A boy sits on a bench overlooking the water. He's young. Perhaps he might be in his late teens but no more. He doesn't move as the day passes around him. Just staring at the water as it ebbs and flows and remembering times past. If anyone had cared to pause from the rush and look at this lost child they would have been surprised at the age and intelligence that showed in his eye. The other was ripped from him a year ago today.

A slight head shake becomes the first movement made today by this watcher. The only sign that there is a person inside this deceptively fragile looking figure. A breeze passes through and the person on the bench closes his eye. The tousled brown hair falls across his face.

--

It's been a year and I still can't deal with it. It doesn't help that it's so beautiful out. It makes me want to hide away. I don't like being out around people on nice days. I feel like everyone can just see right through me. With the way they stare at the effects of weathering the war, I almost wouldn't be surprised. I wish I could hide away, and sometimes I can't help but wonder if people would know the difference between me there or not. I never really make my presence known if I can help it. If you blend in and remain invisible to others piercing gazes, you'd be surprised what they'll say around you. And I remain silent on the edges of action as always. Trying not to venture too far away from the shadows; wincing against the light.

Sometimes though it's impossible to draw the shadows around me close enough and it starts to hurt to watch life pass me by.

--

A person walks up to sit beside the boy looking out into something we can't see yet he doesn't even look over. He could tell as the person walked over that it was a friend.

"Well… are you ready to go?"

"Just a little longer. Please."

The other nods and sits down beside him.

--

They don't leave me alone very much any more. Not sure I blame them, it's not like I proven myself responsible enough to survive on my own. It was hard. Well to be truthful it still is, but at least now I'm trying a bit more then I was. I didn't have anything left by the end of the war, and I'm just now starting to recover something to live for; someone to be.

I sit for just a moment longer with the heat of the sun on my face before opening my eyes. Looking over I see my companion sitting there; my watchdog. I no longer sneer at the thought, because he's rescued me so many times. I've promised him that I would try to live but even when I fail and break my promise, he is still there by my side. I don't know why, but I'm grateful for it.

Always a silent presence, when I need to get away; and the others won't worry because I'm not alone. But he has come to mean so much to me. Not that I'd ever tell him of course, but he knows. I always look for him when it feels to much to take, and now we are almost never seen apart.

It gives the other three comfort as well, seeing the two of us, loners, finally making an attachment to keep us grounded.

--

The first boy puts his hand lightly on the others shoulder and the second tilts his head to see around the hair in his face. No words are spoken but they communicate regardless, and they get up together and each puts an arm around the other. Walking down the path that follows the water they make their way out of the park and head home.

--


End file.
